


In homesickness and in health

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's feeling a little homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In homesickness and in health

Gavin didn’t realize that he was staring at the text open on his phone until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He jumped a little, turning his head to the side to see Ray smiling at him, looking down to read the message.

“You ok Vav? You’ve been staring into space for like 10 minutes over here!”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine…”

He trailed off as he watched the smile fall from Ray’s face.

“You talking to your brother?”

“Yup! We’ve been talking a little more recently. He finally got a good girl back home. Says he wants me to meet her when I head back.”

Gavin gave a little laugh, replying quickly to the text before grabbing Ray’s arms, pulling the other man over the back of the couch. Ray let out a squeal as he tried as gracefully as possible to land himself on Gavin’s lap and not kick Michael, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, in the head at the same time. Gavin pulled him up, sitting him in his lap while they continued to watch the movie that was on screen.

Ray didn’t forget about the whole thing though, and he noticed more and more that Gavin would lose focus while texting his family. He mentioned it to Geoff, but the older man said that a little homesickness was normal. However, Jack had been listening to the conversation, and both gents kept a bit of a closer eye on the brit.

Michael and Ryan noticed by themselves, and soon it was all five of them trying to keep Gavin’s mind off of his family and friends back home. It wasn’t until Ray walked into their house, empty save for Gavin, who had taken the day off with a massive headache, and found the brit crying in their bedroom, his phone next to him, that Ray realized that it was a big deal.

He walked in quietly, watching his boyfriend. “Gavin?” The brit jumped, shutting off his phone and wiping his eyes as quickly as possible, letting out a joyful “Oh hey Ray!” as if he thought that he could mask the fact that the Puerto Rican had just walked in on him sobbing.

“Are you ok?” Ray already knew the answer to the question, but felt it proper to ask. He found that he had been right as he watched Gavin sag, sighing and burying his face into his hands.

“I don’t think so.” Ray crawled onto the bed, putting an arm around Gavin, vaguely surprised that the brunette hadn’t started crying again. They sat like that a while, just enjoying each others company. Finally Gavin sat up, smiling at Ray.

“I’m going to be ok though, I think.” With that he stood, dragging Ray down the stairs and into the living room, laughing as they set up the couch with blankets and grabbed popcorn.

The guys were a little confused when they went home later and found Gavin asleep on Ray’s lap, the screen playing the ending credits to Lilo and Stitch. Ray turned to them and smiled, stroking a hand through the sleeping man’s hair.

Gav’d be ok.


End file.
